Liste der Planeten
Dies ist ein Verzeichnis, in dem viele Star-Wars-Planeten enthalten sind. Für bereits existierende Artikel ist außerdem die Kategorie:Planeten hilfreich. Aktuell beinhaltet diese Übersicht 2455 Planeten. 0-9 *23 Mere *244Core A *Aaeton *Aar *Aargau *Aargonar *Aaris III *Abaarian *Abafar *Abar *Abbaji *Ab'Bshingh *Abeloth' Planet *Abhean *Abo Dreth *Abonshee *Abraxas *Abraxin *Abregado-dai *Abregado-fus *Abregado-rae *Abregado-san *Abregado-taki *Abridon *Abrion Major *Absit *Abyssissa *Acherin *Achillea *Acilaris *Adamastor *Adana *Adari *Adim *Adin *Adner *Adriana *Aduba-3 *Adumar *Aefao *Aesolian *Aeten I *Aeten II *Af'El *A-Foroon *Agamar *Ag'gor *Agomar *Agon Neun *Agridorn *Agriworld-2079 *Aguarl III *Ahakista *Ahch-To *Ahlenn *Ahug *Aikhibba *Akaan *Akrit'tar *Alaris *Alassa Major *Albata Ing *Alc *Alderaan *Alderath *Aldereen *Aldivy *Aldraig IV *Aleen *Algar *Algara II *Algnadesh *Algor *Alina *Alion *Alis Point *Alk'lellish III *Allanteen VI *Allmittal *Allyuen *Almak *Almania *Almas *Almas *Alpheridies *Alsakan *Altair 3 *Altair-9 *Altarn *Altier *Altiria/Anarris *Altor XIV *Altora *Altratonne *Altyr V *Alurion *Alvorine *Alzar *Alzoc III *Amador *Ambria *Amfar *Ammuud *Amorphia *Ampliquen *Ananuru *Anarak IV *Anaxes *Anchoron *Andalia *Andara *Andelich *Ando Prime *Ando *Anic *Ankus *Annaj *Annamar *Annoo *Anoat *Anobis *Anoth *Ansek *Ansillivog *Ansion *Anstares VI *Antar IV *Antar *Antared III *Anteevy *Antemeridias *Anturus *Anx Minor *Anzat *Apatros *Aphran IV *Aquaris *Aquella *Aquilae *Aquilaris *Arabanth *Aracara *Aralia *Arami *Arat Fraca *Arbra *Archae Teuthis *Archais *Arcura *Arden *Argavat *Argazda *Argo-6 *Argovia *Argus *Aridus *Arjus *Arkania *Arkanis *Arkonne III *Armath *Arodoni *Arorua *Arporatal-Lanin *Arramanx *Arro *Arsteni *Arthon *Artorias *Artus Prime *Aruza *Ash *Ashash *Asher III *Ashkas-kov *Asimuse *Askaj *Asrat *Atapap I *Atchorb *Ather *Athiss *Ator *Atraken *Attahox *Aturs Prime *Atzerri *Aurea *Averam *Averill *Avidich *Aviprine *Avirandel *Avishan *Avon *Axion *Axtria *Axum *Aylayl *Azure B *Babbadod *Babygnon *Baffop *Bak *Bakkah *Bakura V *Bakura VI *Bakura VII *Bakura VIII *Bakura *Balanor *Bal'demnic *Balis-Baurgh *Balith *Balmorra *Balnab *Balosar *Baltizaar *Bandomeer *Bandonia *Bannakon *Ban-Satir II *Bantu *Bara *Barab I *Barab II *Barab III *Baraboo *Baradas II *Baralou *Barbilly *Barenth *Barhu *Barison *Barkesh *Barkhesh *Barlok *Barmasel *Baroli *Baroonda *Baros *Barpine *Barundi *Basho *Basteel *Bastion *Bazaar *Beauchen *Beckoning Call Starr 3 *Begeren *Behpour *Belasco *Belazura *Belderone *Belgaroth *Belkadan *Bellassa *Belnar *Belovia *Belsavis *Belthu *Beltrix III *Bendone *Bengat *Bengely *Benja-Rihn *Benon *Ber de Val *Berason *Berchest *Berrun *Bescane *Besn *Bespin *Bessimir *Bestine IV *Beta Rhama *Betal *Bethars *Bettok *Bevel III *Bevell III *Bextar *Bezim *B-Foroon *Bheriz *Bhuna Sound *Biitu *Bimin III *Bimmiel *Bimmisaari *Bingsang *Biolag *Biosh *Birjis *Blenjeel *Bnach *Bnar VII *Bofa II *Bogden *Bogo Rai *Bolad *Bomis Koori IV *Bompreil *Bonadan *Bonagal *Boonta *Bootana Shagplan *Boranall *Borcorash *Borkyne *Borleias *Borlov *Boro-borosa *Boro-borosa III *Borosk *Bortras *Boruga *Bory *Bosch *Bosthirda *Botajef *Bothawui *Boudolayz *Bovo Yagen *Boz Pity *Boztrok *Bpfassh *Brachnis Chorios *Bragkis *Branteez *Branth *Brembo *Brentaal IV *Bresallis *Bri'ahl *Brigia *Brint-wo *Briston *Brodo Asogi *Bront *Bruss *Bryexx *Bryndar *Bryx *Buamlon Central *Bubbok *Budpock *Bunduki *Burcana *Byblos *Byss (Äußerer Rand) *Byss C *Caamas *Cadinth *Cadomai Prime *Cairns *Cala *Calfa *Calfa-5 *Calibop *Calline I *Calline II *Calline III *Callista *Callonia *Callos *Caloma *Calonica *Cal-Seti *Caltinia *Caluula *Camillo *Camooine *Canoliss IV *Canyon *Caprioril *Capza *Caramm V *Carcel *Cardooine *Carest 1 *Carida *Carlania *Carnovia *Carnth *Carosi XII *Carosi *Carratos *Carsanza *Cartao *Casfield 6 *Casna Aure *Casna Besh *Casparar *Castell *Cathar *Catlia *Cato Neimoidia *Caursito *Cavas *Cbilla *Cejansij *Celanon *Celdaru *Celen *Celwis *Centares *Cerea *Ceriun *Cessed *Ceti 597 *Cezith *C-Foroon *Chaastern Vier *Chabosh *Chad III *Chad *Chalcedon *Champala *Chandrila *Chanj *Chanosant *Chardaan *Charenthoth *Charny *Charra *Charros IV *Charubah *Chateuse VII *Chav *Chaykin *Chazwa *Cheelit *Chekria *Chel *Chem *Cheruba *Chirgay *Chiron *Choi *Cholganna *Chorax *Chortose *Chosper *Chrhttp *Christophsis *Chromovon *Chryya *Chunno-ka-Alee *Churruma *Cificap VIII *Cilpar *Cimarosa *Cioral *Circarpous I *Circarpous II *Circarpous IV *Circarpous IX *Circarpous V *Circarpous VI *Circarpous VII *Circarpous VIII *Circarpous X *Circarpous XI *Circarpous XIII *Circarpous XIV *Circumtore *Cirrus *Ciutric IV *Clak'dor II *Clak'dor III *Clak'dor IV *Clak'dor V *Clak'dor VII *Clar *Clendora *Cmaoli Di *Coccia *Cogalle *Colossus *Cols *Colsassa *Columus *Commenor *Comra *Cona *Concord Dawn *Condular *Cono *Constancia *Contruum *Conus *Copero *Copperline *Corbos *Cordes *Corellia *Corfai *Corlass *Corlax 4 *Cormit *Coronar *Corri *Corridan *Corroth *Cortella *Cortina *Corulag *Coruscant *Cosia *Cotellier *Coyn *Cranan 12 *Credquant *Cridark II *Crovna *Crustai *Cryon *Csaus *Csilla *Csorb *Cuirilla *Cujicor *Cularin *Culroon III *Cybloc XII *Cyborrea *Cygnus-B-System *Cyimarra *Cyrillia D *Da Soocha *Dac *Daemen *Dagary Minor *Dagelin Minor *Dagobah *Dagro *Dagu *Daimla *Dakot 7 *Dalron 5 *Daluba *Daluuj *Daminia *Damonite Yors-B *Damualer Triac *Danalbeth *Danchian Prime *Dancreti *Dandalas *Dandelo *Da'nor *Danton VI *Dantooine *Danuta *Darellia *Darepp *Darkknell *Darkon III *Darlon *Darlyn Boda *Daroon *Dar'Or *Dartessex IV *Daruvvia *Daslkehnt *Datar *Dathomir *Daupherm *Daver Kuat *Davirien *Decepino *Deel *DeGerrillion *Deko Neimoidia *Dela *Delantine *Delaya *Delderaan *Delemede *Dellalt *Delle II *Delrian *Demigue *Deminol *Demnadi *Demos Four *Denab *Denava *Denbo *Deneba *Denebia *Deneter *Denevar *Denhui-Eight *Dennaskar *Denuhi VIII *Deralia *Derf *Derilyn *Derr *Derra IV *Derricon *Dersonn III *Desevro *Despayre *Desten *Destreg II *Destrillion *Devaron *Devon 4 *Devon Vier *Deyer *Diab *Diado *Diado *D'ian *Dica *Die Grabstätte der Drachen *Dilbana *Dilonexa XXIII *Dimok *Ding Briar *Dinlo *Dinzo *Dioll *Dirha *Disim *Dithanune *Divora *Di'wor *Dix'thaar *Diyu *Dlor 3 *Doan *Dodz *Dohlban *Dohu VII *Doli *Dolis 3 *Dolucar *Doma *Dom-Bradden *Don I *Donoa *Dononter Minor *Dontamo *Doornik-1142 *Doornik-207 *Doornik-319 *Doornik-628E *Dor Nameth *Dor *Dorajan *Dorande *Dorcin *Dordolum *Dorin *Dorlo *Dornea *Dorsis *Dosuun *D'pur *D'Qar *Dra III *Draboon *Dragos VI *Draik 4 *Drall *Dramassia *Draria *Dreena *Dreffon IV *Dremulae *Dressel *Dreve *Drexel II *D'rinba IV *Droecil *Drog VI *Dromund Kaas *Drong II *Drongar *Dronseen *Droxine *Druckenwell *Drunost *Du Hatta *Du Hutta *Dubrava *Dubrillion *Dulathia *Dulbris *Dulin *Duneeden *Dungal Lem *Dur Sabon *Durace *Dura-Kahn *Durgeon *Duro *Duroon *Durren *D'Vouran *Dwor *Dzass IV E *Eckless *Eczar *Edan II *Edatha *Ediorung *Eedoq *Eeropha *Eeyyon *Eiattu VI *Eirraus *Eirrauus *Ejolus *Ekibo *Elatha *Elerion *Elgit *Elin Roe *Elke *Eloggi *Elom *Elriss *Elrood *Elshandruu Pica *Ember *Emberlene *Enaleh *Endex *Endor *Endovan *Enenpa *Enisca *Ennth *Entralla *Entuur *Envos *Eol Sha *Eos *Ephemera *Erai *Eredenn *Erep *Eres III *Ergeshui *Ergo *Eriadu *Eridicon IV *Erigorm *Erilnar *Erinar *Eriscot *Er'Kit *Erodsis *Escabar *Esfandia *Esooma *Esseles *Ession *Essowyn *Esyam *Eton *Etorasp *Etti IV *Euceron *Euton *Evas VI *Evocar *Excarga *Exodeen *Exodo II *Expora F *Faa *Fadden *Fahariyn *Fala *Faliar *Falleen *Fangol *Far Pando *Far Ziux *Farana *Farasu *Farbog *Farboon *Farfeld II *Farfield II *Farnica *Faro *Farquar III *Farsellah *Farstey *Farstone *Faz *Febrini *Feenix *Fef *Felucia *Fendry *Fennesa *Fenves *Feriae Junction *Fern *Ferrhast *Ferro *Ferros VI *Ferxani *Fest *Fether *Fiddanl *Figili *Fii *Fildrost *Fillata *Filve *Firrerre *Fislan *Fitee *Fitomp *Flashpoint *Flauss *Flax *Fleyars IV *Florn *Florrum *Flotsam *Floubette *Fluwhaka *Fnessal *Fodro *Fodurant *Foerost *Fokask *Folende *Folles *Fondor *Fondurant *Formac *Formos *Fornow *Forscan IV *Forscan VI *Foundry *Fradian *Frego *Fremond III *Fresia *Froz *F'tang *Fwatna *Fwiis *Fyodos G *Gacerian *Gadon 3 *Gaftikar *Gailea *Gaios *Gal Milnor *Gala *Galantos *Galdar *Gale *Galidraan *Gallinore *Galltine *Galvoni III *Gama *Gamandar *Gammalin *Gamorr *Ganash *Gand *Gandrun II *Ganeid IV *Ganlihk *Gantho *Gap Nine *Garban *Gargolyn IV *Garn *Garnib *Garoll *Garos IV *Garqi *Garulag *Gascon *Gastol *Gathus *Gaulix *Gaulus *Gauther *Gavens *Gavryn *Gedi IV *Gelbklinges Reich *Gelgelar *Gendius V *Generis *Genian *Genon *Gentes *Geonosis *Gepparin *Geraps Sule *Gerhalt III *Geribun *Geric IV *Geris VI *Geriss *Gerrard V *Gerres Gule *Gertafuu VI *Ghishi *G'hol *Gholondrein-Beta *Ghorman *Giaca *Gibad *Gibbela *Gigor *Gilatter VIII *Glee Anselm *Glithnos *Glottal *Glova *Gobindi *Goelitz *Goettar *Golkus *Golm *Goluud Minor *Goratak III *Goravas *Gorbah *Gormen *Gorobei *Gorsh *Gortis *Gos Hutta *Gosfambling *Gotida *Gottlegoob *Gowdawl *Gra Ploven *Graal'diin *Grakouine *Granna *Grastes *Gravlex Med *Green Coruscant *G'rho *Grizmallt *Groth *Gruvia *Gryphon *Gulma *Gulvitch *Gumbus *G'wenee *Gwori *Gyndine *Gyo H *Haariden *Habassa II *Had Abbadon *Haffrin *Hakassi *Halanit *Halco *Hali *Hallrin IV *Halm *Halmad *Halowan *Halpat *Haluria *Hanofar *Hanoon *Hapes *Har Binande *Harix *Harridan *Harterra *Haruun Kal *Hast *Hathrox III *Havath Minor *Havath Prime *Haverling *Hefi *Heimei IV *Hellios *Helska I *Helska IV *Helska V *Hensara III *Heptalia *Herego *Herios IV *Hespry *Hestria *Hettig *Hettsk *Hiit *Hijarna *Hikil *Hilak *Hilo *Hintivan II *Hishyim *Hjaff *H'nemthe *Hockaleg *Hol Kinto *Hol Simo *Hollast VII *Hollastin *Honoghr *Hoppawui *Horn Station *Horob *Horska *Hosko *Hota *Hoth *Hoylin *H'ratth *Hsyr *Huldamun *Huloon *Humbarine *Hurcha *Hurikane *Hynah *Hyomare *Hypori *Hythrope IV I *Ibanjji *Iceberg I *Iceberg II *Iceberg III *Iceberg IV *Ichium *Ichtor 8 *Iego *Ieria *Ifron *Ihopek *Iktotchon *Illarreen *Ilos Minor *Ilos *Ilum *Imdaar *Imei *Imerria *Imoco *Imrooso *Inat Prime *Indar *Indoumodo *Induomodo *Ingo *Inner Los *Insta-7 *Intuci *Inysh *Iol *Iphigin *Iqobal *Iri *Iridium *Iridonia *Isen IV *Ishanna I *Ishanna II *Ishanna V *Iskalon *Ison *Issarga *Italbos *Ithor *Ithull *Itzeho *Iwar J *Jabiim *Jaemus *Jagga II *Jaguada *Jamiron *Janara III *Jandur *JanFathal *Janilis VII *Jankok *Janodral Mizar *Jardeen IV *Jaroona *Jarsatt *Jastro III *Javaal *Javin *Jazbina *Jebble *Jech *Jedd 6 *Jellyfish Cove *Jelucan *Jendar *Jenenma *Jentawui *Jerne *Jerrilek *Jerrist VI *Jestefad *Jhas *Jiaan *Jike *Jilrua *Jjannex II *Jodaka *Jomark *Jomon *Joodrudda *Joralla *Jovan III *Jovaria *J't'p'tan *Jubilar *Julio *Julsujod III *Junction 5 *Junken *Jurio *Jweab VII K *Kadavo *Kaer *Kafane *Kaikielius *Kail *Kailor V *Kaisa *Kaiserin Teta *Kalaan *Kalandis IV *Kalarba *Kalee *Kalgo 13 *Kalist VI *Kallalarra *Kallistas *Kalzeron *Kamar *Kamino *Kammia *Kamori *Kamparas *Kaon *Kardura *Karfeddion *Karlatt *Karnak Alpha *Karvoss II *Kas *Kashoon *Kashyyyk *Kasiol 3 *Kassa *Katarr *Katraasii *Kattada *Kaump III *Kayuk *Kazlin 5 *Kedorzha *Keedad *Kegan *Kejim *Kelro *Kelrodo-Ai *Kelada *Kelarea *Keldooine *Kelliadu *Kelrodo-Ai *Kem Stor Ai *Kemla *Kenosha *Kerensik *Kerig'En *Kerilt *Kerkoidia *Keryt *Kesh *Kessel *Ket *Ketaris *K'Farri *Khar Delba *Khars *Kho Nai *Khomm *Khonji Sieben *Khorm *Khubeaie *Khuiumin *Kidriff 5 *Kidron *Kiffex *Kiffu *Kiilaniri *Kile II *Kimanan *Kimm Aurek *Kimm Besh *Kimm Cresh *Kinoss *Kintan *Kintoni *Kinyen *Kip *Kir *Kirdo III *Kiribi *Kiros *Kirrek *Kirtania *Kiskua *Kismaano *Kiva *Kktkt *Klatooine *Kleeva *Kli'aar *Kloper *Knolstee *Koaan *Kobal's Welt *Kodai *Koda's Welt *Kogan 6 *Kojash *Kol Huro I *Kol Huro II *Kol Huro III *Kol Huro IV *Kol Huro V *Kol Huro VI *Kol Huro VII *Kolaador *Koli *Kooda *Kooriva *Kor Besadii *Korev VII *Kormoran *Korphir *Korriban *Korriz *Koru Neimoidia *Kothlis *Kowak *Kragis *Krakes Planet *Krant *Krayiss II *Kriekaal *Kril'dor *Krintrino *Kriselist *Krnay *Kroctar *Kromus *Krykis IV *Kuar *Kuat *Kubindi *Kuhurrik *Kunas Zahn *Kur *Kuras II *Kutag *Kuthul *Kvabja *K'vath 5 *Kwenn *Kyood's World *Kyrouac *K'zar L *Laakteen Depot *Laboi II *Lacca *Lacia *Ladarra *Ladro *Laertos *Lafra *Lahag Erli *Lahsbane *Lan Barell *Langhesa *Langoona *Lankashiir *Lannik *Lansono *Lant *Lanteeb *Lanthrym *Lao-Man *Laseel *Lavisar *Lefrani *Lehon *Lekua *Lelmra *Lemmi VI *Lenico IV *Lennax *Lenthalis *Leria Kerlsil *Lianna *Linuri *Liok *Lisal *Little Talhovi *Llorkan *Loce *Lockest IV *Lok Trul *Lok *Lokondo *Lomabu III *Lonnaw *Loped VII‎ *Loretto *Loronar *Lorora *Lorrd *Lors *Lothal *Lotho Minor *Lotide *Lo'Uran *Lovola *Lowick *Loxizhra *Lucazec *Lununmo *Lur *Luum Ava *Luuq Two *Luxior 7 *Lwhekk *Lythos I *Lythos Nine *Lythos VI *Lythos VII *Lythos VIII *Lythos XIV M *Ma'ar Shaddam *Maal *Mabonte *Mackar *Maddules *Maedano *Magar's World *Maires *Majesticas *Majoor *Makem Te *Malachor V *Malador *Malano III *Malastare *Malicar 3 *Mall'ordian *Malo VI *Malrev IV *Malthor *Manaan *Manari *Mandalore *Mandrine *Manpha *Manress *Mantarran *Mantooine *Maramere *Marasai *Maridun *Markon IV *Marngar III *Marrovia *Maryo *Mase *Masposhani *Mash Shareo *Massoss *Masterra *Mauk *Mawan *M'Bardi *M'buh *Meastrinnar *Mechis III *Megiddo *Meglumine *Melambo *Melasaton *Meldina *Melida/Daan *Melneas Welt *Menias *Mephitis *Merisee *Merson *Meserian *Metalorn *Metellos *Mezeg *M'haeli *M'Hanna *Miele Nova *Miglar 2 *Mikak *Milagro *Milhttp *Militar *Millinar *Milvayne *Mima II *Mimban *Mindor *Minkring *Minntaa *Minntooine *Mira *Mirial *Mirshaf *Missarassa *Mi'vra *Miyuu *Mizra *Miztoc *Mobelia *Mobus *Modus *Mogoshyn *Mokk IX *Mol Luxu *Mon Bala *Mon Eron *Mon Gazza *Monfreen *Mooga *Moonan *Moonus Mandel *Moorja *Mor III *Moralan *Mordagon *Mordis VI *Mores *Morning Bell *Moro Three *Morvolo *Motexx *Moth *Msst *Mugaar *Mugg Fallow *Mulatan *Mulchoop *Munlali Mafir *Muntiadu *Munto Codru *Murk (Planetoid) *Murkhana *Murninkam *Mussubir III *Mustafar *Mutanda *Muugrah *Muunilinst *Muzara *Mygeeto *Myl Vlahu *Myomar *Myrkr *Myron *Myrrr *Mytus VII *Mzeh N *Naboo *Nach *Nagi *Nal Hutta *Nal Koska *Nal Yeshu *Nam Chorios *Nam Priax *Nantama *Nanth'ri *Nantuker *Naos III *Naporar *Nar Chunna *Nar Haaska *Nar Kaaga *Nar Kreeta *Narigus III *Narn IV *Narth *Narvath *Nath Goordi *Natinati *Nativum *Nauton IV *NCW-178 *Near Indosa *Near Pando *Neelabi *Neelanon *Neimoidia *Nekropolis *Nelvaan *Nenatan *Nentan *Neree *Nerrif *Neshtab *Ness *Nettani *Neu Alderaan *Neu-Plympto *Neutra 4 *New Apsolon *New Ator *New Bornalex *New Cov *New Holstice *New Polokia *Nexus Ortai *Nibiru *Nichen *Niian *N'ildwab *Nimba 5 *Nimbia *Nimia *Ninzam VI *Nirauan *Niro *Nivek *Nixor *Nkllon *Nog *Nolar *Nomlis III *Noori *Noquivzor *Norah *Norbon *Nordra *Noris *Norne *Norval II *Nosken *Notak *Nothar *Notonia *Notron *Novi *Novor XXXIII *Nubia *Nubisa *Nugwatta *Null *Nushk *Nuswatta *Nyny *Nyriaan *Nyss *N'zoth O *Oben *Obredaan *Obreedan *Obroa-held *Obroa-skai *Odik II *Odryn *Ogden Minor *Ogem *Ojom *Oko E *Okyaab 6 *Olamenco *Olanet *Oligtaz *Omar *Omeddyl *Omiddelon III *Onadax *Onderon *Ondos *Ondus *Ookbat *Ool *Oolidi *Ooo-temiuk *Oor VII *Oosti *Ootoola *Oovo IV *Opyol *Oran-m *Orax *Ord Bueri *Ord Cantrell *Ord Cestus *Ord Dycoll *Ord Ibanna *Ord Lithone *Ord Mantell *Ord Mirit *Ord Mynock *Ord Namurt *Ord Pardron *Ord Radama *Ord Sedra *Ord Sigatt *Ord Simres *Ord Thoden *Ord Tiddell *Ord Torrenze *Ord Traga *Ord Trasi *Ord Wylan *Ord Zat *Ord Zeuol *Ordaj *Ordo *O'reen *Orinackra *Orinda *Orion IV *Orleon *Ornfra *Orron III *Orto Plutonia *Orto *Orvax IV *Oshetti IV *Oslumpex V *Ossus *Ota *Otavon XII *Othone *Otranto *Ottega *Ottethan *Outer Los *Outpost *Ova *Overt *Oyokal P *Paarin Minor *Palanhi *Palme du Tigre *Paloma *Pamina Prime *Pammant *Panatha *Panna *Pantolomin *Paonid *Paqwepori *Paramatan *Parcellus Minor *Partainu *Pasmin *Pastil *Patitite Pattuna *Pavo Prime *Peekoine *Peg Shar I *Pelagon *Pelicd *Pellastrallus *Pendal *Pendarr III *Pengalan IV *Penovia *Penumbra *Per Lupelo *Peragus II *Peregrins Nest *Pergoomi *Peridon's Folly *Perilix *Pernam Minor *Pernicar *Persoro *Pesitiin *Petrakis *Phaseera *Phateem *Phatrong *Phaylenn *Phelope *Phemis *Phindar *Phlors Regina *Phlors Rex *Phorliss *Phu *Pieldi *Pii III *Pine *Pirdia *Pirik *Pirin *Piroket *Pirralor *Pismaria *Piton *Pitrillistia *Pizkoss *Plavin 6 *Polis Massa *Polixi *Pollillus *Polus *Port Evokk *Port Haven *Porus Vida *Povanaria *Poytta *Praesitlyn *Praidaw *Prakith *Praven Prime *Prefsbelt IV *Prelly *Presbalin *Presteen *Primus Goluud *Prishardia *Prishella III *Proxima Dibal I *Puh *Pujool *Purnell *Purnham *Pursin *Pybus *Pyria VI Q *Qalita Prime *Qalydon *Qat Chrystac *Qexis *Qiaxx *Qiilura *Qoribu *Qretu 5 *Quadrant Sieben *Quanton *Quatin *Queel *Quell *Quellor *Quenk *Quenus *Quermia *Ques *Queyta *Quiberon IV *Quint R *Rabaan *Rachuk *Radnor *Radra IV *Raed-7 *Rafa IV *Rafa V *Rafa XI *Ragna III *Ragoon VI *Rainboh *Raisa *Rakata Prime *Rakrir *Ralltiir *Ramoa *Randon *Randorn 2 *Rankling *Rasapan *Rathalay *Rattatak *Ravaath *Raxus *Raxus II *Raxus Prime *Raxxa *Rbollea *R-Duba *Rearqu X *Reboam *Redoubt *Reecee *Reerez *Regel acht *Reginard *Regolith Prime *Regulgo *Reigalius *Relephon *Rellnas *Reltooine *Remsh *Renas *Rend 5 *Rendili *Renenen *Renforra *Rentor *Repplic *Repta *Resht VII *Retep III *Retep V *Rett I *Rett II *Revery *Reynon *Reytha *Rezi-9 *Rhamalai *Rhamsis Callo *Rhen Var *Rhinacyria *Rhinnal *Rhommamool *Rietta *Riflor *Rigel 7 *Rijel 12 *Rindao *Ring world *Rinn *Rior *Rishi *Ristel *Rivvidu *Rodaj *Rodia *Rol II *Romar *Romin *Romm *Rondai 2 *Rondai-2 *Ronika *Ronyards *Roon *Roona *Roonadan *Rordak *Rotas V *Roxuli *Ruan *Rubler *Ruby *Rue *Ruhe *Rulaar *Runaway Prince *Rustibar *Rutal 4 *Rutal IV *Rutan *Ruusan *Ruweln *Rychel *Rydonni Prime *Ryloon *Ryloth *Rymm *Rynmar *Ryoone *Ryvellia S *Saarn *Sab Rufo *Saba Reese *Saclas *Sacorria *Saffalore *Sakidopa *Sakiduba *Sakifwanna *Saleeh *Saleucami *Salliche *Samaria *Sanctuary *Sanza *Sanzen *Saqqar *Sarafur *Sarapin *Sarconia *Sargon *Sarka *Sarko VI *Sarm *Sayblohn *Schada *Schesa *Scillal *Scipio *Sebaddon *Secundus Ando *Seezars Planet *Seikosha *Seitia Prime *Selab *Selenius VII *Selgon *Seline *Selitan *Selnesh *Selonia *Selvaris *Sembla *Senali *Sennex *Seoul 5 *Sep Elopon *Serat *Serenno *Sermeria *Sernpidal *Serphidi *Serpine *Serroco *Sesid *Sestooine *Sevarcos II *Sevetta *Seylott *Shadda-Bi-Boran *Shadda-Ul-Haru *Shadda-Ul-Morn *Shador *Shalam *Shalm *Shalyvane *Shar'Ack *Sharb *Shaum Hii *Shawken *Shawti *Shaymore *Shedu Maad *Shelkonwa *Shesharile 5 *Shihon *Shihor *Shili *Shimia *Shimmer *Shiva IV *Shogun *Shola *Shron *Sh'shuun *Shukut *Shurr *Sif-Uwana *Sikurd *Siluria III *Simang *Simbarc *Simocadia *Simoom *Simpla-12 *Sinded *Sinton *Sionia *Sirpar *Siskeen *Sissubo *Sivoria *Skako *Skartis *Skeebo *Skorrupon *Skotla *S'krrr *Skustell *Sljee *Sluis Van *Sluudren *Smarck *Snevu *Sochi *Socorro *Solaest *Solag *Solanus *Sollace *Solstice V *Soltan *Somov Rit *Sonn Vilmari *Sooma *Sorimow *Sorjus *Sorl *Sorrus *Soullex *Spee *Spira *Sposia *Spunchina *Spussion *Sriluur *Stalsinek IV *Stalsinek *Stamia *Stennaros *Stewjon *Stieg *Stindaron *Storinal *Storm *Sty *Su Exposs *Subterrel *Sucharme *Sufezz *Sullumun *Sullust *Sulomu *Sulorine *Sump *Sunaj IV *Surron *Svivren *Swarquen *Sy Myrth *Syned *Syni IV T *Taakarroo *Taanab *Taboon *Taboth *Taivas *Taktos *Tal Nami *Tala 9 *Talas *Talasea *Talay *Talcharaim *Talfaglio *Talita *Tallan *Tallaan *Tallaso *Taloraan *Talravin *Talu *Talus *Tamarena *Tamazall *Tamban *Tammuz-an *Tangrene *Tanjay IV *Taoska *Tar Morden *Taral V *Tarassi *Tarastra *Taratos IV *Targonn *Tarhassan *Taris *Tarivo III *Tarsa *Tas-La *Taspan II *Taspir III *Tatooine *Tauber *Taul *Taum Reese *Targonn *Taxiode *Teardrop *Teevan *Tefau *Tegrat *Telerath *Telfrey *Tellanroaeg *Teloc Ol-sen *Telos IV *Telti *Tensor IV *Tentrix *Tenupe *Tepasi *Ter Abbes *Terellia *Terra Sool *Teshi *Teth *Teya IV *Teyr *T'grel *Thabit *Thaere *Thaldo *Thandruss *Thearterra *Thebeon 8 *Thermon *Theselon *Thesme *Th'irus *Thila *Thisspias *Tholoth *Thomork *Thracior *Thraisai *Threfal *Thrugii *Thule *Thustra *Thyferra *Thyrsus *Tibrin *Tierfon *Tiisheraan *Tinallis *Tinta *Tirac Munda *Tiragga *Tirahnn *Tirsa *Tisht *Tiss'sharl *T'lakktar *Tocoya *Togoria *Tol Amn *T'olan *T'olan *Tolfrania *Tomo-Reth *Tonjumi *Toola *Toosma *Torgazi *Torpris *Tothis *Tovarskl *Toydaria *Tozeer *Tracyn *Traflin *Tralus *Tramanos *Trandosha *Transel *Trascor *Trassitan *Trauchta *Traxal 1 *Traxal 2 *Trebela *Tremaal *Trevi *Trigalis *Trinovat *Triton *Troiken *Trop *Trosh *Troska *Troxar *Truuine *Tsutai *Tsyk *Tumani *Tun *Tund *Tunyok *Turkana *Turpimir *Tuttin IV *Tuulab *T'var'k *Twing *Tyan *Tyluun *Tynna *Typha-Dor *Tyshapahl *Tythe *Tython *Tytun U *Uenes *Uhanayih *Uhltenden *Ukatis *Ukio *Ulda Frav *Ulklub *Ulmatra *Umbara *Umgul *Umthyg *Unagin *Undar *Ungr *Unistros *U-One *Upekzar *UR41-284 *Urdur *Urfon *Urkupp *Uru *Urun Fünf *Usean II *Usnia *Ut *Utapau *Utaruun *Utrost *Uvena Prime V *Vaal *Va'art *Vaced *Vaenrood *Vagar Praxut *Vag'Dhul *Vagran *Vaklin *Valahari *Valc VII *Valera *Valorsi *Vanan *Vandelhelm *Vandor-3 *Vandos *Vandron *Vannix *Vanqor *Vanquo *Varhus *Varl *Varlinaar *Varn *Varonat *Varristad *Vasch *Vassek *Vastrip IV *Vaynai *Veccacopia *Vedis IV *Velabri *Velga *Vellity *Vendara *Vendaxa *Vendrak V *Ventrux *Venzeiia 2 Prime *Verdanth *Verla Klest *Veroleem *Veron *Vessitoar *Vestar *Viamarr 4 *Vicondor *Viidaav *Vilosoria *Vindalia *Vinsoth *Vinza *Vinzen Neela 5 *Virujansi *Vizcarra *Vjun *Vladet *Vob *Vodran *Vogel 7 *Vohai *Voktunma *Volik *Voltare *Von-Alai *Voorlach *Vor Deo *Vorian IV *Vornax *Vortex *Vorzyd I *Vorzyd II *Vorzyd III *Vorzyd IV *Vorzyd V *Voss *Vosteltig *V'rof *Vryssa *V'shar *Vulcar *Vulpter *Vultar *Vunak *Vundaria *Vuzsa *Vvaw *Vykos W *Walalla *Wann Tsir *Wayland *Weerden *Wei *Wen'he'dinae *Werda *Weytta *Widow *Wistril *Wodan *Wol Cabassh *Worru'du *Wranag *Wrea *Wroona *Wukkar *Wyveral X *Xa Fel *Xagobah *Xartun *Xaza IV *Xend *Xeron *Xerton 9 *Xerxes *Xo *Xochtl *Xolu *Xoman Free *Xuaquarres IV Y *Yabol Opa *Yabosta *Yaga Minor *Yag'Dhul *Yalara *Yalln *Yamime *Yaralou *Yarille *Yaronn *Yarrv *Yavin *Yefowr *Yeltha *Yeshocq *Yetnis *Yetoom na Uun *Ygziir *Yhifar *Yhuli *Yibikkoror *Yinchorr *Yisagga *Yitheeth *Yityl *Ylesia *Ylix *Yn *Y'nybeth *Yoberra *Yoggoy *Yoribuunt auch Yoruibuunt genannt *Yorn Skot *Yout *Y'taa *Yuga 2 *Yugami *Yuka Major *Yuka *Yunkor IX *Yurb *Yutusk *Yuuzhan'tar Z *Zaadja *Zabba Zwei *Zadaria *Zaloria *Zaloriis *Zalso *Zaraksander *Zarsteck *Zastiga *Zekulae *Zelakesh *Zeldiis *Zellakesh *Zellone *Zeloa *Zelos II *Zeltros *Zelvahn *Zhann *Zhar *Zhotta III *Zigoola *Zilior *Ziost *Zisia *Zissh *Ziugen *Ziux *Ziziibbon *Zoge Ver *Zolan *Zoma V *Zonama Sekot *Zongorlu *Zonju V *Zor Vlahu *Zorb *Z'trop *Zygerria *Zyluria *Zznza Quellen *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' da:Liste over planeter en:List of planets es:Lista de planetas fr:Planètes hu:Bolygó no:Liste over planeter i Star Wars-universet ru:Список планет Kategorie:Planeten P Kategorie:Legends